


No guidance

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth PoV, F/F, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Rio POV, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth is kidnaped in a gang war, will rio be able to save her, how will her family cope, will Elizabeth survive?





	1. Chapter 1

Rio POV 

I tried everything to scare her off and it was hard to let her go. I told her she was work, I sent her dead body parts, tried to show her who I was but I just couldn’t stay away and neither could she. The gang war was starting and she a main target if anyone had found out about her, I never slept with the same woman twice, never made love before meeting Elizabeth, not even I slept with Marcus’s mom twice, I had A one night stand with Eleana. Elizabeth had been my first a lot of things, my first time to let someone disrespect me, or live after stealing from me. Yet here I am trying to call her but she won’t pick up the phone. I’m on my way to her house, when I arrive her car door is open and her phone is in it.


	2. Dirty deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll lengthen the chapters but this is my first fic I know where this is going but guys just far with me enjoy the fic‼️

Beth pov 

I woke up with my feet on deans lap, he was sleeping and slobing so, I put the cover on him he looked like a dog, not in a cute way. I felt for my phone to see what time it was. Then I remembered I left it in the car. I walked to the car and when I open the door, something hit me on the back of the head and all I saw was black. Then I saw rio we were at a loft and agent turner was tied up, wtf I thought to myself. He handed me the gun, and told me to shoot agent turner. How could I do that why would he kidnap me. I point the gun at Rio.” You think he’s my problem, he’s not my problem, your my problem” I screamed I really liked rio strongly why did he always play this cat and mouse game with me. He lounged toward me and I pulled the trigger. What had I done, before I knew it had pulled the trigger two more times and Rio lay their choking on his own blood that image was traumatizing, I untied turner and walked home and hugged dean. I can’t believe I had done that.


	3. Something that belongs to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosario makes Contact with Rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The password word is inspired by the first time they had sex season 2 episode 4

Rio POV   
I felt intense pain, I hopped out the car rushing to the mama van. My thoughts ran a thousand miles a minute. Had they taken her? Oh god I hope not, if she got hurt, I don’t think I would be able to continue to live. 

I rushed into her house, her dumbass husband was sleeping on the couch, I looked upstairs in her room, the kids room everywhere. She wasn’t their, fuck, I didn’t have her bitches number, so I got Elizabeth’s phone out. Of course she had a password, I tried her birthday, that wasn’t it, one of her kids had to know. So I creeped into the youngest child’s room who was most likely to play in her moms phone the most. “ hey I’m rio, do you know your momma’s password” I asked her softly. “ who are you? ” she responded. “I’m your momma’s good friend” I replied reassuring her. “ her password iS 5204 “ he put in the password and her apps popped up. “ thanks little one”I appraised her.” No problem my mom says to always help others” she responded sweetly before going back to sleep.

I walked to my car, I called my boys and told them to look everywhere for Elizabeth, then called Annie: 

“ hello” Annie said sleepily

“ Annie, is Beth with you, I think she’s been kidnapped” 

“ what, I’m on my way meet at her house, I’ll call ruby” 

“ ok” I responded 

Then hung up.

I was pissed, if anyone touched a hair on her pretty little head I would torture then kill them. Rosario would regreT this, if he was behind this!!

My phone started to buzz, unknown flashes on the screen, I picked up cautiously and answered: 

“ hello” 

“ hi there rio, I think we have something that belongs to you”


	4. When I get my hands on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They attempt to hurt Beth will rio gettheirbin time

Beth pov 

I woke up to dim lights in a dusty room. “ where am I ? “ I asked out loud. A big ,bald , man with tattoos walked up to me. “Well, well, well, aren’t you the prettiest little mommy, I see what rio liked in you, and I’ll have a little fun myself while at it” responded the ugly man as he put his hands on my small delicate wrist pinning me down. “ let me go I screamed, help, someone help” I screamed! But the man just laughed. “ I’m going to enjoy this” he said as he pulled up my black turtleneck sweater. Then there was a screAm, “ jeret, get your ass in here leave the bitch alone until I say it’s time we have to call rio” said a muscular man with Short black hair. He walked over to me, I tensed. He put hand cuffs on me and walked back over to jeret.

I couldn’t help but think: what about the kids? Annie? Ruby ? Rio ? Dean ? It’s not like Rio cares about me I’m just work but maybe just maybe he did care. “ hey red head, give us Rios Number or we’ll kill you” she tensed then gave it to them from memory. “ you better be right too cause if it’s not I’ll have. A little fun with you” he called Rio on speaker, it ring once, twice , then Rio picked up with a “ Hello” 

The blacked haired man answered, “ hi there rio, I think we have something that belongs to you” he said looking at me.

“ let Elizabeth go or soo help me god I will kill each of you with my bare hands” Rio growled

“ Is that right? Jeret go have some fun with ‘Elizabeth ‘ “ the dark haired man drawled 

“ don’t you fucking touch her, Rosario, what do you want, I’ll give you anything just let her go” Rio screAmed 

Soo his name was Rosario, why had he kidnapped Beth? Was Rio really willing to give up money for her? I hoped he didn’t let jeret touch me. 

“ Rio, you gotta help me I don’t know where I am or why these men kidnapped me just help” I screamed 

“ I’m coming sweetheart, I’m trying everything I can” 

Rosario smiles looking amused by the situation, jeret punched Elizabeth hard in the face, “ fuckkkk”, she hollered our in pain 

“ when I get my hands on you, don’t fucking touch her again “, rio screamed

“ damn” drawled Rosario 

“ turner was right about you having feelings for the little red head, I think this conversation is over, I’ll send you the video of our fun” said Rosario giddily as he pulled out a camera and hung up on Rio.

I hope rio gets Here in time, I was shaking with fear as they handcuffed me into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this so short I don’t have a beta. The whole shooting Rio thing was a dream btw Incase you guys didn’t understand


	5. Rage and sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio has a plan to help locate Elizabeth. Rio has to confront Annie and ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Rios feelings let me know if you want the POV of Rosario and Jeret and Annie and ruby

Rio POV 

My insides boiled with anger. All I saw was red and all I felt was rage, disappointment and fear. I can never forgive myself if they rape Elizabeth or hurt her she’s mine. Mine to shelter, mine to help, mine to protect, mine to love. Mine to love, where the fuck did that come from love. Fuck I love Elizabeth. That’s why it’s so hard to stay away from her. My heart clenched at the thought of Rosario or Jeret touching her perfect milky white skin, her fiery red hair, her perfect ass and tits. All I see is blind rage. I won’t let that happen. Think Rio, fucking think. Wait, they called me I can get Allison, to track the number to a location I pulled out my phone and called Allison. 

“ hey Allie, I need your help”

“What do ya need rio “

“ Rosario kidnapped ma girl and I need you to track the number he called me from to a location”

“ ok rio, text me the number I’ll call with the location”

“ hurry please, I’ll pay as much as you need”

“ you got it boss”

As he was hanging up Annie and ruby pulled up and hopped out. Rio didn’t know when but he had started to cry he felt wetness on his cheeks. Rio had no feelings he never cried. He never cared for anyone as deeply as he does for Elizabeth. He didn’t even cry when his ma died, now he’s crying over some suburban bitch, but she’s not just any suburban bitch she’s my suburban bitch, my Elizabeth. Annie ran over to my car faster than her short legs should be able to go. 

She had tears in her eyes, so did ruby I quickly wiped mine away. I couldn’t show weakness, I let my rage kick in. I got out of the car. And walked over to them and explained what happened they looked at me with fear and sadness, I didn’t care how anybody felt but me though all I could think about was Elizabeth. 

“ this is all your fault rio, you dumbass” Annie shouted attempting to hit me. She was right I deserved a good slap in the face it was all my fault I should’ve kept her a better secret this was the one night of the week one of my guys weren’t watching her house we had a meeting and after I rolled up to check on her and this happens. “She doesn’t mean that, it’s not you fault Rio, don’t cry”ruby said sadly. Was he crying in front of them, fuck he was, ruby came up to him gave him a hug, she smelled good that reminded him of how Elizabeth smelt, like vanilla and jasmine. 

He hated hugs and pushed her off of him and wiped his eyes. “ I wasn’t crying, that was just uh... uh allergies” he said as tough as he could. He hoped they brought it. His phone vibrated again so he checked it hurried, hoping to see the location of Elizabeth, except he saw something else, something so maddeningly sickening that he ran to Elizabeth’s house and punched the wall, he would fucking kill Rosario when he got his hands on him he would regret ever touching his Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosario and jeret rape Beth and send the footage to Rio. What will happen to Beth? Trigger warnings they say nasty words, and they rape Beth, read at you own risk this chapter disgusts me but Beth was raped I’m sorry in advance

Beth POV

I really hoped that Rio would pop up, but he didn’t. Rosario set up a camera and pulled down his pants, his 6 inch pink cock was hard already, he disgusted her. 

“ please, don’t do this, please don’t rape me, Rio doesn’t care about me he was just using me to hide his real girl.” Her lying skills finally kicking in, they might save her. I guess Rosario was un phased though. “ you think this is just about Rio, you lying little slut he said as he slapped her already bruised face from the punch Jeret gave her.

“ jeret, bring me the gag” no she thought this was it, this must be to get back at Rio, I can’t imagine what rio could do that was so bad, that they kidnapped his “girl” and raped her, she couldn’t do anything but beg and plead for them to let her go, she wasn’t stupid to risk calling them idiots and risk getting killed. Jeret stuffed the gag into her mouth, all she could do was mumble. Then Rosario and jeret started to undress her. No she thought this wasn’t it, for her, was it.

She attempted to make her self unappealing by pushing out her belly. Beth wasn’t particularly fat, she was sexy and womanly, curvy and she had a nice body, but she didn’t want them to take advantage of her.

She pushed out her stomach as far as she could which was not very far, but that only amused them, she stopped pushing it out because it hurt. Then she was naked fully exposed she didn’t have stretch marks even after four children, she had used a cream, and had only had replusive and she hated it. one sea section scar that blended in with her white skin.

Jeret and Rosario stared at her in awe.  
“ wow, Rio really was lucky, I wonder how that golden cunt must taste for Rio to screw you more then once”, Said Rosario as he got on his knees and ate Beth out. It felt , tears streamed down her face. She hated him, she would help rio kill them herself. He came up from her pussy, and licked his lips , that was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen she mumbled please, stop, no, but he didn’t care, not like he could understand her. “ wow, that was the best meal I ever tasted, it would be a shame if I had to kill such a beautiful little thing like you, Elizabeth” Elizabeth how their he call her that, only Rio could call her Beth, she was in rage now, it sounded like a curse coming from his mouth rather than the endearing way Rio said it. The thought of Rio made her cry more. “ jeret go get the gun and I will let you have your turn with her soon” he took the gag out her mouth and she said “will the other gang members fuck me too, you idiots disgust me, please leave me alone, and don’t ever call me Elizabeth again, you not worthy” he shoved the Gag back In her mouth and slapped her.

“After we have a our fun with you, I’m sending you to the dungeon to learn some respect” Jeret walked in with the gun and pointing it at Elizabeth. Rosario thurst into her and she cried the whole time she was soo happy when he came and finally pulled out. She begged the untire time and they had no mercy, after jeret was done she felt disgusting. She tried to fight them but she was all chained up. 

Rosario got dressed and took the camera and sent the footage to his phone, then sent it too rio. ‘’What will Rio think when he sees this Elizabeth, it’s what he deserves anyway , he shot more than half of my gang, but what would hurt him more than than us hurting his sweet little Elizabeth” That makes tears stream Down Elizabeth’s face. “ Jeret escort Elizabeth to the dungeon” Jeret  
Escorted her, then she waited there crying. 

She waited for the pain, but it never came. She was so hungry her stomach growled she had woken up at 2 am. And hadn’t eaten dinner that night.Rosario didn’t even give her clothes back to her, so she was cold, naked, and hungry. Aleast theirs was a bed down here, she fell asleep, but kept waking up, hoping rio or his boys would be their and waking up from nightmares that she had


	7. Bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big cliffhanger

Rio POV 

Allison called but all he saw was red, she had the perfect timing. 

“ Allison send me the location quick”, he said as he sprinted to the car. 

“ Your girls at an old ware house down town I’ll send you the location”

“ thank you soo much I owe you my life”

Rio hooked up the google maps and sent his men the location, he sped off at an unbelievably fast speed in his Cadillac. He couldn’t bring himself to watch them rape Elizabeth, but as soon as he pulled up to the warehouse he didn’t wait from his boys he was blinded by rage. The door was locked and he easily picked the lock when he walked in he didn’t see Elizabeth anywhere a thousand possibilities flooded his mind he saw Jeret and beat him viciously when Rosario walked in with a naked Elizabeth. I twisted Jeret’s neck and slammed his head on the concrete floor.

“ let her go, this is between me and you Rosario”, he said aiming his gun at at Rosario. 

Then their was shot

Bang


	8. You safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gets shot, will Beth make it out alive, will rio.

Beth pov 

Their was the sound of people fighting, did Rios men come to save her. Rosario unlocked the dungeon door and held a gun to her head. 

“Speak and I will kill you, move and I will kill you” he growled, she wanted to shout, to fight, to run. But, she had nothing on a gun, and if she made it out alive aleast her children would have a mother, aleast her family and friends would have her.

He walked her back to the room. She saw Rio, and wanted to scream his name in relief and joy, but she remembered Rosario’s threat. Rio bashed jerets head in the concrete , the sight was bone chilling and good to watch Jeret get what he deserved. Rosario held the gun in her head. 

“Let her go Rosario, this is in between me and you” 

Then Rosario dropped to the floor with a bang Carlos, had shot him. Beth ran into Rios arms crying. He kissed her forehead, then gave her his hoodie to cover herself with.Rios boys burned down the ware house and when she arrived home Annie and ruby hugged her hard. 

“ Beth are you ok, we were soo worried about you” Said ruby 

“I’m not ok, I don’t think this business is for me”, she said shaking with tears, Rio helped her from off the ground hugging her, and rubbing her head “it’s ok Darling , your with me now, those bad men will never hurt you again, I’m sorry for not protecting you, this is all my fault” he breathed, she wanted to tell him, he couldn’t control what happened, but when she opened her mouth before she could speak he said” I love you with all my heart Elizabeth” she looked at him in awe she was lost for words, so she just clung to him tighter “ I love you too rio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I tried but sorry for any errors, this was my first fic sooo yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this soo short I’ll try to make it longer, pleaseeeee praise me in the comments and tell me what you guys think the title was chosen by my playlist 😂😂♥️🤪


End file.
